


a(parent) love

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Domesticity, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Jensen’s barely unlocked the door before he hears raucous yells from the living room.“Don’t worry, Princess Daddy, I’ll save you from the mean old dragon!”  Juliette, their precious (and precocious) daughter declares.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 66





	a(parent) love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

Jensen’s barely unlocked the door before he hears raucous yells from the living room.

“Don’t worry, Princess Daddy, I’ll save you from the mean old dragon!” Juliette, their precious (and precocious) daughter declares. 

Jensen can’t stop the grin forming on his face as he walks towards the noise and sees the living room in complete disarray. There are pillows thrown every which way, a fort set up with a blue blanket as the moat it seems, and Juliette standing on a chair wielding forth a foil covered cardboard sword in front of her favorite stuffed animal – Mo.

“Oh please, Knight Juliette, protect me,” Jared says, voice going high in pitch and shaking a little as if he’s scared. Jensen doesn’t know how he missed his husband cowering behind the chair, and he has to bite his lip from laughter before he ruins the intense scene. Jared’s hair is in pigtails, he has a pink cape, and what looks like glitter on his cheeks. 

Jensen takes a deep breath, pocketing his keys, before entering the fray.

“But I love knight and princess lasagna,” Jensen growls with ferocity, stomping towards the two loves of his life. Juliette squeals in delight and breaks character, jumping off the chair and into his arms.

Jensen picks her up and twirls her around, mindful of the sword she still has, and smacking a kiss on her cheek.

“Did you save Princess Daddy?” Jensen asks her, catching Jared’s eye across the room and winking. Jared mock glares at him but he can’t even begin to pretend he’s not having fun with their little girl.

“Almost, want to join us?” 

“I’d love nothing more, baby. What’s my role?”

“The mean old dragon, Papa. Of course!” Juliette insists, widening her eyes at him like he should have known.

“Apologies, knight. Of course.”

And so they play and laughter rings throughout the house, love absolutely apparent.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Princess and knight


End file.
